RPlog:Angry Rancor Deal Pt II
The casino is still rather quiet at this hour and it's mostly staff buzzing about to get it ready for the evening. Somewhere in the middle of it stand a young blonde woman in what amounts to a glittery silver bra and hot pants and high-heeled boots and a tall man with curly dark hair tied back into a ponytail. He wears regular sloppy street clothes but carries himself like someone who is in charge - and knows it. They are talking quietly, grinning and laughing as if the topic highly amuses them. Commander Imriel and his two aides compromise the Imperial delegation that has been aboard for a short while now; they were taking in all the amenities and writing a full report on what could be expected for the recreation teams to advertise the ship, something anyone would want to do before going somewhere. A few brochures were taken as well, but that was to be expected from a luxury liner. Now in the casino the commander viewed the different games being played, his aides taking notes. He's got one hand on his chin, contemplating something in his freshly pressed Imperial olive drab uniform, the looks he was catching from others amusing to disturbing, but then again a masquerade was to happen. Perhaps they were early? The young blonde and her tall companion notice the three imperials and the blonde whispers to the man, who replies in just as low tones. Then he approaches the three with the girl in tow. "Gentlemen? You are the delegates from the Empire, I presume? Captain Bruno G. Ringoire. I'm flying this ship. This is Serenella Jordain, our star entertainer.", he grins, introducing the girl who gives the three man a little wave with her hand. "Hi, pleased to meet you!” she smiles. Turning and dropping his hand Imriel smiles and extends a hand to the man after he's made his introductions. "Yes sir, I am Commander Imriel representative of Marshal Inrokana from Task Force Inquisitor. It's a pleasure to meet you captain," he pauses for a moment to look at Serenella with a bit of awe as he adds, "And you too miss Jordain." Filing in the back of his head is the fact this is the other sister his aides drop what they are doing and come up with a more formal stance. Waving to his two men Imriel adds, "These are my two Lieutenants here with me to help with the administrative details." "Pleasure to meet you all.", Captain Bruno smiles and shakes hands, "So, have you had time to look around our ship? How do you like it? Any questions? Anything I can help with?" Serenella, quite surprisingly, remains silent for now, letting the captain do the talking. Maybe she's had instructions. They are standing in the middle of the casino with the Imperial delegates. Nodding Imriel pleasantly responds, "Well we've had a chance to at least take a look at everything once, but it is a large ship and there will always be something left to see further. I've no doubt that our people will be able to do a better job than us as far as what you have here and how good it is, but everything we have seen so far meets and exceeds our expectations. I'm sure we could get schedules of events being held here and such for our use as well?" Inanna steps out of the turbolift, allowing a group of guests to exit before her, and she starts toward the restaurant. Spotting the group out here talking, though, she alters course to go join it. "Hello all," she says, smiling first to the Imperials and then to her sister and the Captain. Captain Bruno opens his mouth to reply, but Serenella is faster than him. This is her domain after all. "Of course!” she beams at the Imperials, "There are always events being prepared here! You can see me in concert three to four evenings per week and a guest star or two every week to fill the other evenings. There is a big masquerade next weekend, and the award-ceremony for the big pilot race and following that we'll have.... oh, hi Inanna!", she gets distracted by her sister's arrival. "Hey!” Bruno adds his own greeting to the older Jordain sister, "You met our new Imperial friends already, I guess?" Chuckling Imriel lets them reunite, but his aides at the same time take notes of what the entertainer has told them, one of them with a bit of a grin as he probably wants to see a bit more of her on stage as well, but that was youth for you. The commander nods politely to the first sister and then says to the group of them in general, "Ahh, what to call each of you now that you're together? Miss Jordain just won't work anymore." He chuckles again, really trying to remember first names now. Inanna looks around the group, taking stock of how things stand. At the Captain's question, she nods, saying "indeed I have. I greeted our guests just yesterday when they joined us." She gives Imriel a pleasant smile and says "Inanna will do just fine. Or Inanna Jordain, or whatever you like. Doesn't matter much to me. I have some news for you about our discussion... would you like to sit down and continue with that? Have you seen our Lounge space yet?" "Yea and you can just call me Sel.", Serenella offers and moves aside for a moment to pick up a pink silk robe to put on over her silver stage outfit. Apparently she had been rehearsing just before Bruno interrupted her. "I'll leave you to your business talk then, I have a ship to fly.” the captain now winks at the younger sister and Serenella gives him a playful nudge with her elbow before he can escape. "Yea, let's go to the lounge.” she suggests once Captain Bruno has departed, "Best drinks on the ship!" Nodding to Inanna, Imriel simply stays quiet until the captain leaves. "Farewell captain." Looking to the two women and hearing their suggestion he says to them both, "The lounge sounds excellent. I imagine my lieutenants have settled everything administratively with your people about our stay here so far?" He takes his hands and clasps them behind the small of his back being proper in the utmost. This technically was a delicate matter for him and the Marshal had expressed a long time ago what would happen to him should something be out of order during these discussions, however, he too had information for them. "Indeed, let us continue our discussions." Serenella follows her sister and the delegation into the lounge and rubs her hands. "So what does everyone drink?” she asks eagerly, ready to fetch the requested drinks from the bar while the others get comfy. Watching the imperials, she gives the youngest one a wink as she walks past him towards the bar. Chuckling at watching the small display and knowing exactly what was going on Imriel nods to his lieutenants, a sign to them that they could have a drink of their choice. They both chirp up happily and request corellian ales, whereas Imriel simply states, "A water please." Taking a seat at their host’s invitation Imriel reclines and stretches a bit, something showing that he's a bit more relaxed today now that the formalities have been set and agreed upon. After all, this was an entertainment vessel. As he looks between the two women he can't help but notice the different directions each had taken in life but knew they were a perfect compliment to each other. "And a water for me, too," Inanna says, sending a quick smile of her own to her sister, on seeing how things are unfolding. She waits for the delegates to be seated and then claims a seat for herself, also leaning back into the plush chair. "Well, I'll get right to the news... I've spoken with a few people that have a say in this, and I've gotten very positive responses so far. I have also been given the authority to complete this negotiation on behalf of the ship, and sign something. So I think we're well on our way here. I just have a couple of minor points I want to bring up, and it sounds like you have a few more things to say as well, before we finalize everything." Serenella rolls her eyes at all the water. "Oh I remember, Imperials are always a barrel of fun.” she mutters half to herself, half to the barkeeper, "Trying to entertain them is as much fun as entertaining a morgue..." She waits until he's got all the drinks together and returns to their table with a tray, setting down the ales and water. And a pink floofy cocktail for herself. Smiling Imriel waits for his water to receive it not long after his request. Noting that she was all about fun Imriel knew that he was the tip of the spear. Not all imperials were as formal as he, but when you did serve someone that was a lot higher in rank it tended to dampen the fun until you were allowed. But they would all get a taste of some fun he thought... stormtroopers tended to party hard. Taking a drink of water he says to Inanna, "Well, I will let you go first then ma'am besides the fact that the Marshal was very pleased that this offer was well received. And I too am fully authorized to sign for this deal..." He waives to one of his lieutenants to bring out the appropriate paperwork, stuff that was also written in part by the ship's staff here during their time off. "So you guys are gonna hang around here more often?", Serenella turns to the two underlings to get some small talk going while their boss talks to Inanna about the paperwork. "Any special ideas what kind of entertainment you'd like to see? What style of music? Dancing? Theme parties? Contests? Mr and Miss Stormtrooper pageants?” she fires off some ideas with a smile, before turning to her cocktail for some sips. One of the Lieutenants was grinning broadly, he'd never been served in quite this manner and was very glad this was a place they'd be coming back to, and to that he makes it known to her, "Why yes, we hope to be here quite a bit given what we've seen of the place. Nothing quite like it!" Still star struck he doesn't say much more but the other chimes in, "Miss, anything other than a gray ship and people in uniform is awesome. Not to mention actual women we can talk to... It's been quite an experience so far! I really can't wait to be off duty to really get to relax..." Serenella smiles sweetly at the two young men, she's quite in her element here. "Well, you are most welcome!” she chirps, "I hope you are staying for a night, so you can come and see my concert tonight. I can do some songs on special request from you.” she winks and sips some more on her cocktail, "Have you been working for the Empire long?" Engaging a star on such a level was almost unknown to the lieutenants, and perhaps they were getting a bit caught up in it, though the commander didn't mind. "Well ma'am to be honest we would love any of the star hits, we only get to see holo vids now and then and at times we're on the fringe of civilization and don't get to hear much. Though I do think we'll be here for at least another night or so..." Getting back to his beer the other chimes in, "Actually, we've been in training most of our career and it's been about 4 years after we finally got done with all that. We're just now actually seeing any sort of service." "Wow, you must have started young then. And always training so hard. You sure deserve some fun aboard the Rancor... we can go over to the casino and I'll show you how all the machines work. Then you can have some fun gambling until the concert starts. I will need to get changed and all that. And I will sing all your favorite star hits.", she promises with a sweet smile, leaning towards the closer one of the two lieutenants to allow him a glimpse of cleavage, while she hopes Inanna isn't looking. Inanna gives Imriel another smile, on hearing about the Marshal's happiness. She ignores the developing exchange between her sister and the Lieutenants for now, and instead gets back into business. "Okay, well one point I want to bring up, you said yesterday that if any of your people cause trouble on board you will be glad to come retrieve them and discipline them. It should be said that if the situation calls for it, we will subdue or detain anyone who is causing trouble. I hope we don't get into this with any of your people of course, but we will treat them as we do any other guest in that case. We can confine them to our brig, and then naturally contact you to come and take over. We just won't stand by letting someone endanger the ship, while waiting for you to respond." All of this is said for the sake of clarity on the point. She pauses to sip her water and see how it's received. Letting his lieutenants have some fun Imriel knew it would be within reason and doesn't bother them. When Inanna reaches her first point he nods to her, understanding exactly what she was talking about. It was standard practice, but he listens to everything she has to say before responding. "Indeed, that is a standard practice of which it well and acceptable. If you would like we could post an Imperial officer to be a delegate to the ship to better handle such matters where an Imperial from our task force or any for that matter should get into trouble. I don't see this as being too big of a problem." Meanwhile the Lieutenants were grinning so hard one might think their faces were going to break. "We'd love that ma'am, definitely!" Any glimpse they could get within restraint they were taking, hoping there were more women like her aboard ship. There is only one Serenella in the whole galaxy. Ahem. Shifting a bit closer towards them to benefit their field of vision, she grins at them both. "Well, perhaps you could ask your boss here if he lets you go into the casino with me. Or we could just... talk? I don't think you've even revealed your names to me.", she points out, her eyes drifting between theirs. Inanna smiles and nods to Imriel, glad to see that her point is already understood. She considers the suggestion briefly, and says, "I don't think we need such a delegate in place right away. As you say, I don't foresee this being a problem for us. If it starts to look like we need something of that sort set up, down the road, we can come back to it then. Now, did you have points to raise? That was the biggest one we've come up with on our side. The rest is just the details of guests lists and payments..." Nodding to her Imriel says, "Well, that is about it from our end except for the port of call listing for your ship. There are some times we would like to request that certain ports of call be entertained within Imperial space such as Coruscant and Corellia, but I don't think that should be too much of a problem? As for the accounts and such my Lieutenants could get to that for you." Looking at them both now he says to them, "Once you finish the accounts and such today you both can get out of uniform and go off and have fun. After the deal is settled." He chuckles at them as he can see they want to relax a bit more properly. The Lieutenants say to her, "I'm Josh ma'am and this is John, and it looks like we'll be free after we take care of the business here!" "So nice to meet you, Josh and John.” Serenella beams at them both, "I look forward to seeing you without your uniforms. I mean... er.... you know what I mean.” she grins and giggles a bit, hiding behind her cocktail. "Why don't you two meet me at the bar in the casino then?" Inanna takes in the comments, nodding along. "I guess there's two ways we could go about that. For one, we certainly expect to make stops over Coruscant and Corellia at times. If you feel there's a port that we should visit we are open to the suggestion, and if it fits with our schedule we can simply stop by. If you insist upon us being at a certain place and a certain time... say, for a function... we can come up with an appropriate payment to guarantee you that the ship will be there, and available in whatever ways that you wish. How does that sound?" Nodding one final time Imriel is confident he's brought up all the concerns of what their deal would encompass. "Yes, I think that would be agreeable. Of course you would be contacted and such would be discussed, but as long as we have discussed it here I think we have fulfilled the legal requirements. Unless you have something else that you would like to bring out I think all that is left to do is make sure the paperwork and legal stuff is all correct and sign the deal." Even as he says this the lieutenants are still careful to hear what is going on, knowing that they'd have a bit of work to do before they could have some fun. Thus, their training was coming in handy for the willpower they would need over the next few hours. And in response to Serenella they add, "Indeed, we can meet you there as soon as we're done!" "Wonderful!” Serenella beams. She has long given up pretending she's interested in the business side of things. She knows that Inanna is the one with the brain in the family. Er, the business-minded one. "Well, I think I will go and get ready for the concert... get changed, have my hair done and all that.” she explains to anyone who might listen and empties her cocktail with one last determined gulp. Inanna nods again at the responses and smiles warmly. "No, I think we've covered everything quite well." She extends a hand, "Commander, we have ourselves a deal. I'll work with your people to make sure everything is in the contracts the way we've discussed it, and we can get that signed in good order." She casts a smirking expression toward her sister and the Leiutenant closest to her, "and we can try to get this wrapped up quickly." Finishing their drinks and standing, the three of them straighten their uniforms as they begin to prepare the final details. Imriel smiles warmly to Inanna and takes her hand in a firm handshake, "It's a deal then. I too will make sure everything is taken care of, and we'll be in touch as to when the Marshal plans to make an appearance. In the meantime I am sure a number of our people will be wanting to be aboard to be apart of your festivities. My Lieutenants will get with your people over the finer matters." The last statement was a thrill to the Lieutenants as anyone could tell they were anxious for some fun. Imriel finishes with, "I am also authorized to be the first to send the thanks of Marshal Inrokana and Warlord Vassily Korolov, second to the Emperor himself." Serenella tries her best to ignore the innuendo. "Wow, the real big suits of the empire.” she murmurs into her empty cocktail glass, before setting it down and rising to her feet. "A pleasure to meet you all! I'll see you later at the concert!" She wiggles her fingers at the three imperials and saunters out of the lounge, wiggling her butt a little for the lieutenants' benefit. Inanna dips her head in a respectful nod, almost to the extent of a bow, at the indication of thanks from the Marshal and the Warlord. Whatever her own personal feeling about the Empire may be, she knows how to bow respectfully at the right moment. "It is our pleasure and honor to build a new business relationship. I hope it will be to your liking and our mutual benefit for many years."